Don't Stay
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: How long will she stay and deal with his abuse for love? How far will he go to show that he really loves her in the end? Songficoneshot


_**Don't Stay**_

_Song-fic/One-shot_

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Linkin Park's song.

_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me_

The silent chatter of midnight went by unnoticed by the busy couple. The night's true beauty was ignored and the thoughts of near-by neighbors hearing them were far from their minds. All they could hear and feel were the sensations of their bodies that they were occurring at the moment.

Lying in throws of passion, she moaned softly as he continued to thrust his member into her. She would wiggle for him to hit the right spot, but his rhythm seemed to be lacking off for a while now, like it was different between them. He hit her ruthlessly, seemingly like he didn't care if she got hurt or not, only doing this to fulfill his need. She panted as she opened her closed stormy blue irises to look up at the naked handsome man. She watched his heavy breaths heaved from up his chest, through his lungs, and out of his mouth that seemed to be hanging as he groaned. His head was thrown back, causing his beautiful unruly silver hair to be dangled down his back.

She couldn't see his lust-full golden eyes, for they were closed as he continued to thrust into her. Her eyes slowly fell from his face, down his smooth creamy tan skin to his muscular chest abs that seemed to glisten from his perspiration. She groaned as she furrowed her dark eyebrows together as she felt that familiar tightening in her core becoming loose. Obviously, he felt this as well and was coming closer to his as well, since he was banging into her harder and faster, bringing his skilled hand to her core and began to rub relentlessly into it. She felt the pressure unload as she released and screamed her pleasure in unison with the man.

A few minutes of silence from both parties as they calmed down from their highs, the man feeling worn out, dropped to the side of the young woman in silence. The young woman felt the man's member softened as it slipped out of her aching core. She panted lightly as she pulled herself up with her elbows and leaned on them as she peered, through her bangs that stuck to her perspired face, at her bed partner. She glared at him heatedly as she watched the heavy breathing became light and even breaths.

He was asleep. Again.

She silently hissed at him as she slowly removed herself from the bed. She bent down to retrieve her forgotten robe and wrapped it over her naked body. She then silently walked away from the bed and moved to stand by the glowing window at her side of the room. She glared out of the window to the serene and quiet night, looking up to the glowing moon. It was just another sexual night. Another night, he would come back home from work, ignore her, eat and watch TV, and then come to bed only to use her body to release his sexual tension and frustration of the day. Another night, she would stay up, silently crying at the silent treatment of her soon-be-fiancé, to the moon. Another night, she would feel herself being torn apart from him and herself, and he didn't even notice it- the dark rings around her eyes, the red puffy eyes that would appear every time they woke up, the paleness to her soft creamy skin-yes, it was just another night.

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief; I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go_

All he would notice is the food he would be expecting in the morning when he left for work and when he came back from it. And then her body for the painful hours late into the night he would keep her up, only to keep her half-satisfied in the end while he slept soundly.

She was breaking…dying…and she knew it. But she tried so hard to keep it going for the two of them, as she crossed her arms and tilted her head up to the moon as the salty tears slipped out of her glossy eyes. Tried to keep it going every time she watched him wake up in the morning and ignore her and then wait for him all afternoon for him to return with his dinner ready, only to be ignored once more. Tried to keep it going, ever since they were high school sweethearts and were still together even through college. Her parents wished for their daughter to make their relationship deepen considering how long they've been together, so she did. And he accepted. But some where along the road, after a few months of moving in together as fiancés and trying to set up a wedding, their relationship seemed to have distanced and slowly broke apart piece by piece.

And yet, she accepted it for her parents, for him, for their undying love.

_Don't stay_

Once again, she went to sleep, and once again in her dreamless sleep, she was harshly awakened by him, demanding that she make his breakfast or he'll be late. She groggily opened her crusted puffy eyes as she watched him glare at her before turning away and muttering about lazy fiancés as he left the room. She seethed in anger as she felt herself shaken with fury. She tried to calm herself down and tried to excuse it by the fact that he was just being cranky and grumpy as usual. He was never a morning person anyway.

She breathed in and out until she felt calm once more before getting up in bed. She almost put on a smile on her face, if it weren't for the fact her "fiancé" hadn't hollered at her to hurry up her ass. Her face darkened and she gritted her teeth as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't have all day! Look! I'm already running late by five minutes!" he insisted by shoving his watch in her face to prove his point.

She lowly growled, "You could've made your own breakfast, you know?"

"I don't have time for your childish tactics today!" he yelled at her as she began to fry up the pan and cracked eggs into them.

She bit her lip at the words that were about to come out. _Childish, I am? And what are you? God?! _She tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to the male behind her continue to rant and shove his silver Rolex under her nose. Just as she was about to burst, she shut off the stove, retrieved a plate, placed toasted bread that just popped up, and placed the eggs in front of him. She crossed her arms to keep them from strangling his throat as he mumbled under his breath 'About time' before he placed a piece of egg and toast into his mouth before he started complaining again.

"Uck! Are you trying to kill me woman?!" he threw down his fork and spoon as he shoved his plate away from him, "This is horrible, make another."

Her fists tightened and so did her body as she gritted out, "What's wrong with it?"

"It has no taste, you put too much oil."

Her eyes widened as it then began to twitch when it couldn't expand any farther. Her mouth gaped at him at his growing pickiness. She threw her arms to her side as she exclaimed.

"TASTE!? YOU'RE WHINING ABOUT TASTE?!"

The male before her, covered his ears, "Stop yelling dammit," he looked to his watch, "God dammit! Now I'm 15 minutes late! Your father WILL hear about this!" he growled at her as he pushed back his chair and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a furious fiancé behind.

She cracked her fingers at her sides as she then grabbed the spoon left on the table and took a piece of egg into her mouth. Swallowing, she narrowed her eyes when she heard the 2006 Mercedes Benz roar to life and out of the drive away. She then threw down the table utensil on the table as she stormed into their bedroom and tossed herself on their bed as she began to cry unshed tears into it.

It wasn't fair, she was still the same girl he knew and loved back in high school. Her sweet, caring, and loving personality had never changed. Her love and loyalty for him never wavered. She never hanged out, nor talked with any of her guy friends or his, just to keep him happy. She had to distance and _break_ her friendships with them, because her fiancé was very possessive. The only thing she could think of that changed was the fullness of her body that filled the right places.

Other than that, she couldn't think of a reason that made him change and act this way toward her. Was it something she did? Or didn't do? Something she said? What did she do or say to make him break away from her?

She began to cry harder as she thought of this. She never doubted him. She never stopped loving or trusting him. She always told him her problems when she wanted to take it out from her system to make her feel better even though he didn't listen. Why couldn't he do the same? Love her…trust her…tell her what's going on…

_Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities_

As she began to think this, she flipped over from where she lay and looked into the white ceiling with the creamy white ceiling fan slowly rotating. She hiccupped as she tried to even out her breathing and blinked away her tears as she sighed. Her arms and legs stretched out on the bed as she then reminisced, her precious memories and thoughts of her once beloved fiancé. How they got together and first met… how they experienced their first kiss and first date…. how they fell deeply in love and were inseparable…

She softly smiled at this. She then got up from where she laid and went towards her walk-in closet of clothes. She opened the cream wood door and stepped inside as she looked around for it.

Bending down, she pushed away her neatly laid shoes that hid her precious memory box of treasure she had saved all these years. She pulled out the box that was hidden behind her shoes and placed the box that was covered in black woven silk material with professionally hand-made red stitching of her name in cursive over the top of the box, into her lap. Her eyes softened at the sight and she sniffed as she ran her hand over the soft surface. Her fiancé had bought it for her on their first date and she kept it ever since, making it into her box of treasured memories of their relationship.

She sighed as she ran her hand down to the middle of the box, where it was closed by a red silk string tied to the securing lock. She took the string, untying it from the lock that bound the lid shut, until it was free and the box was unsealed. She lifted the lid, dumped the containing items onto the floor, and peered down into the folded papers and color-filled pictures that were once inside. She first picked up some pictures that she had to fight back a sob when she saw it was their times in high school prom and dates with her and her fiancé back then. Her eyes began to water once more as she came to a picture of him and her together smiling at each other up close. She ran her finger over his smiling beautiful lips. Even through the hard times she's going through right now, she couldn't help but love the man in front of her. Love how he looked, smelled, talked…smiled. Oh how she missed that smile…his eyes brightening…and his musical and sensual voice every time he spoke…

She pursed her lips together as placed away the pictures and looked into the little stuff animal that she was able to put in it. She nearly laughed when one certain memory came back to her.

It was the time where they were at their high school carnival. They were so naïve and young back then…She had seen the small cute Mashi-maro bunny at the stand. She made a little pout at the thing before turning away. He had seen her eyeing the bunny and laughed as he steered them toward the stand.

Next thing she remembered was him paying a small fortune over the little bunny just because the piled bottles wouldn't go down. She had told him to not worry about it, but him being the persistent and proud one he was, wouldn't give up until finally he got it for her. She had then kissed him on the cheek, watching him blush, before she laughed at him and headed for the Ferris wheel.

She placed the small bunny away and blinked as she then reached down and unfolded the papers. Her eyes scanned the words it contained before her sight got blurry again and she had to choke back a sob. It was like going through treasures of the past just reading each dark word her eyes came to. She had remembered the fact that they were going to different colleges. She had wanted to further her passion for literature and history, while he for business. She was hurt and saddened by that fact and nearly broke down, until he had promised her that they would keep in touch by means necessary to keep their bonds strong. They had written to each other 5 times a month by e-mail, telling each other their days and how they were doing. They would call each other as well when they had the time.

That was how they were able to keep their relationship together, compared to others who would fall from distant relationships. When she and him had finished college that was when his father had requested for their marriage. Her parents had second it as well. So they did.

On their first date they had since they departed for college, he had taken her to a romantic setting on the beach. They had a lovely meal and talked of careless words of laughter and fun. Until they had dessert was when he unveiled a sweet chocolate covered mousse cake with the words, 'To, the love of my life, mind, soul, and heart: Marry me?' She had gasped and looked up to him where he had then gotten up from his seat and over to her side, and bent down on one knee and unveiled the black velvet box with the platinum silver banded ring with the shining nested diamond on top, to her. Her eyes had been gleaming with happiness as she smiled like a fool that day and pounced on him, arms tightly around him as she kissed him all over his face, muttering "yes" over and over again.

Placing down the letter on her lap, her left hand went to her right to the finger with the said ring. She hadn't taken it off ever since that day. During that day, she had also printed the letters they've sent each other and had it laminated, where they still lay in this box to this very day. She felt the tear drops staining her cheeks again as they slowly rolled down her cheeks and splashed on the letters on her lap.

It was a few weeks later, her new fiancé had suggested her moving in with him. And she did. She had been living here for a few months now. The move was a nice change; they were closer together and were happy. Until for some reason, slowly his demeanor began to change. She hadn't noticed it, until one day he came home from work.

It was a nice day, and she was happy because in a few weeks was their anniversary. She had been giddy with glee and was waiting for her fiancé to come back from work, so she could inform him about their plans for the coming day. So, she waited, and waited, until nearly one A.M. in the morning, he came back exhausted. She greeted him with a smile until concern ran through her face at his exhaustion. Quickly, as if she were already his wife, assisted in his beck and order. She didn't mind that he would snap at her from time to time at her clumsiness, for he would soon realize it and quickly apologize to her. She would then wave it off with a smile and continued on as if nothing changed. But it has, and has been slowly each passing day.

He became colder and colder to her, his words becoming as harsh as his treatment to her. And she would try and ignore that as he would sometimes remember to apologize. But then he would forget, until he no longer cared. He soon became cold and harsh towards her. Ignoring her and treating her like a slave.

She began to worry. On the day of their anniversary, she called his office and tried insisting him to come home early to celebrate, but he snapped harshly at her, telling her to not call him because he was busy at the moment. Her patience suddenly snapped and she began to demand why he was treating like shit, why was he changing all the sudden, why couldn't he come home, why…why…why. And all she was answered was a dead tone after he slammed the phone in her ear. She had cried that day and had not talked to him for a few days.

Clearly he didn't like this, and soon drop into the habit of taking her in bed when he came home to show he was the dominate one. And ever since…it's been like this.

She gritted her teeth as she began to think this over. How he has been treating her like she was dirt and that she was lower than him. How he could get away with unanswered questions of his sudden changes that she couldn't. How she was so easily submitted to give in and not fight back. How he could he do this to her? …Well, guess what, if he could change, so could she. She growled with the new found determination and strength, she folded up the letters and placed them back inside the box, along with photos of her and him and the small bunny.

Just as she was about to close the box and put it away, a flash of gold caught her eye. She left her box open and moved back a little when she saw the medium sized golden heart around the silver chain. She picked it up as she tried to remember where and how she had gotten this. She tried to read the kanji but she couldn't read the tiny strokes carved into it. She pouted and shrugged as she then took the chain, unhooked it, and hooked it around her neck. She then closed the box, tied it once more, and hid it back into the closet where it stayed. She then sighed and left her walk-in closet as she did her daily chores around the house, prepared and more than determined to stand up to her fiancé once and for all.

_  
What you were changing me into  
Just take myself back and_

She had not been expecting this at all. Sure, she would surely fight back with words if they were thrown at her, but today was different.

She had crossed her arms as she sat in the living room leather couch, her legs crossed as she watched the door. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the clock next to her.

_12:00 P.M. _

She then heard the door to his car being shut. _Right on time…_

The jingle of his keys at the door and the door being opened, she predicted. She then expected him to walk on in not noticing her, going straight for his dinner and watch his late night shows; expected for him to pounce on her afterwards for sex. What she didn't expect, was the fact he was actually drunk.

He had come into the house staggering and tried to hold himself up as he closed the door and leaned back on it. Her instincts were immediately set out to help him, but she held back. She glared at him as he lifted his head and stared at her. His eyes were glossed with drowsiness. Her eyes flashed concern before returning to hard. He smirked at her.

"So eager for me, bitch?" he slurred.

"My name isn't bitch," she hissed in retort.

"Aww, so the bitch thinks she can stand up for herself now," He crooned as he pushed himself from the door and staggered over to her.

"How dare you-"

"How dare you," he mocked her tone of voice as he stood in front of her.

She uncrossed her arms and legs as she then stood up, immediately regretting it when the powerful smell of sex and alcohol was emitted from his breath and form. Her body quivered in anger and hurt. Hurt that he betrayed her even in a drunken form when he knew perfectly well that she'd never do this to him; angry that she was quickly losing her confidence and strong-will to fight back. She watched him continue to smirk deviously at her.

"Why……why…" her eyes began to tear.

He rolled his eyes, "Damn bitch, you just keep crying."

"Was it something I said?"

"What's for dinner?" he disinterestedly looked back to the kitchen to avoid her eyes.

"Or I did?"

"Why didn't you cook dinner?" he snarled, looking back to her when he noticed his dinner wasn't prepared.

"Don't you love me anymore?" her eyes were cast down to the floor.

He was silent.

It was silent between them.

Her heart beat against her chest quickly as she waited for his answer. She slowly lifted her gaze back up at him where he seemed to have looked away from her. She glared angrily at him as she fisted her hands to her side. Her eyes narrowed as tears began to stream down her face.

"Why can't you answer me anymore? Huh? Why! WHY?" she shouted. "Why are you being like this? Wait, you're not even going to bother to even answer. Fine… Then just answer me this last and easy question, so we can move on with our lives! So I know I'm doing this for a reason! -Do. YOU. _love._ me?"

Again he was silent, and continued to look off without casting a glance at her. She continued to heatedly glare hurtfully at him. Her heart trembled as she swallowed hard.

"…Can't even answer that anymore…" she laughed bitterly as she shook her head, "The man I love could answer that. And so can I- I love_ you_ dammit. I never did stop loving you. But this can't work out if-"

"Don't." he growled warningly, as he figured what she was implying.

She hissed, "-if only one person could love in this relationship. We're ov-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he slammed his lips over hers roughly. She growled as she began to struggle, her hands over his chest as she tried pushing him away from her. She wouldn't submit to him this time.

When he pried her lips open with his tongue, he entered into her mouth and tried to get her to respond, but the only responding she did was biting down on his tongue. He growled as pulled back and backhanded her in the face with his hand, sending her back down on the couch. He growled as he panted heavily with his hand over his mouth, as she lay curled up, whimpering with her hand over her stinging cheek.

"Bitch…" he murmured, as he bent down to her and began to remove her clothes.

She closed her eyes as tears came faster down her face, "No…" she muttered as he ripped open her shirt.

He stared at her hardened caramel nipples and tempting breasts, he was about to go in and give into the temptation, but a golden spark entered into his rational side of mind. He stared at the golden spark hang there around her neck as she trembled all over.

He was able to decipher the small strokes and a rush of flashes of memories passed through his head. He brought his hand toward it and brushed against her skin. What once was a sensational feeling was now a fearful touch as he felt her stiffen and flinch against his hand.

He paused and looked up to her face that was hurting with full of pain and sadness. He watched the tears in her eyes fall from her beautiful eyes and stained her beautiful face. His gaze went down to her pursed trembling lips as a soft whimper emitted from it. He then once again brought his gaze back down to the golden heart around her neck and read the kanji that was carved. His reasonable side gave him enough reason to his mind to remember why he gave it to her. Then he heard it.

"I hate you…"

His hand dropped and his hard angry face turned sorrowful and hurt. Those three words he never wanted to hear from her. That face he never wanted to see from her. The feared and trembling form of her wonderful body under his touch he never wanted to feel from her. How could he?

He felt himself sobering up as he then stood up and turned away from her. Her words echoing loudly into his head, '_I hate you_.'

_Don't stay_

She hesitantly opened her eyes when she felt his touch leave her. She watched as he got up and turned away to hide his face and feelings. Her mouth felt dry and hoarse when those three words left her lips.

As soon as those words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it. She didn't mean to say it, she didn't mean for him to hear it. She wanted to deny that her words had no meaning and weren't true; her mouth began to move, but no words came out. Not after what he did. Not after he almost raped her. She then saw him slowly make his way to the door. Once he reached it, he stopped and just stood there for a minute, as if he was thinking about the words he was about to say. But in the end, he just opened the door and walked out of it, closing it behind him with no word when or if he was coming back. It was then she broke down crying when realization finally dawn her…

This was it. It's over.

She continued to cry until she heard him enter his car and drive off and hours later until she grew tired of crying. She cried her last tears and said her last words, even though those weren't what she wanted to say.

She stood up and headed to their room. She reached under her bed, pulled out her suitcases and unzipped them. She then began to go around her room placing and throwing her things into them.

When she got everything in the room, she went out of the room and gathered her stuff from the rest of the rooms in the condo. By the time she finished packing, the sun was rising. She made a phone call to her best friend and explained the deal to her. It took nearly an hour of trying to get the story through, considering her best friend kept shouting in between the story with her side comments; before she immediately agreed and said she would pick her up in 20 minutes.

She sighed as she then hanged up the phone and looked around at the nearly bare place, taking in the place for memories before she gave up and knew these memories of him were enough. She then looked down to her box of memories and began to wonder if she should bring it with her. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she opened the box and retrieved only one photo of them together, where they were staring at each other, smiling, before closing it and placing the box in the middle of the bed. Standing up, she changed out of the torn clothes and took her things out to the door, where she waited for a few minutes before the door rang. She opened the door and there stood her college best friend, half ready and half a mess due to her early wake up call. She grinned at her before giving her a big hug and grabbing her stuff to put in the car. As her friend did this, she took one last look. She knew she should leave a note for him to know what happened to her, but could she do it? After all he had done to her? Explain to him, when he never explained to her?

Her eyes flared as she grabbed a pen and paper, quickly scribbling on it, before she heard her friend calling out to her. She then left it on the bed besides the box of memories and then headed out of the house, closing the door behind her, along with the memories and feelings for her beloved fiancé.

_Forget our memories  
forget our possibilities_

He drove around aimlessly for hours, not knowing where he was headed. He sighed as he suddenly stopped and parked the car. He then leaned his head back against his head rest and closed his eyes.

What has become of him? Why is he acting like this? Doing this to the one he loves? His head swirled from his hang over. He couldn't think straight.

He eventually fell into a light sleep as his head began to mix into his dreams, thoughts, and memories.

When he woke, he saw his younger self, at the age of probably 15, walking around aimlessly looking insipidly at the see through windows of the prehistoric relics of pre-humans and dinosaurs. He look bored at his father's new opening architectural museum of science and history of the past. His father was off discussing business matters with his new partners while he tried to entertain himself by looking around the place.

The place had been recently just been opened a few days ago and his father had requested him to take a look at the place. Not one to argue with his father, so here he was.

He sighed in aggravation, feeling jaded. It wasn't that he found history boring; it's just that it wasn't his type or in his list of favorite subjects, yet he was willing to bear the hours of roaming for his father if it meant the old man to stop pestering about going to the place.

Getting tired of looking at old bones and faux looking pre-historic humans, he headed down the hall and to the Japanese oriented section of the museum.

The museum was enormous if you think about it. It had many sections concerning the different parts of history, such as prehistoric, medieval times, renaissance, many olden tribes such as the Aztecs, Mayans, and Incas, and more; and even the olden times of America, Europe, Africa, and Asia. The museum could be considered as a huge library, except on display.

Since he was looking toward his back history of ethnic, he was to go to the Asia section, which wasn't far from the prehistoric. As he looked around at the courageous samurai and daimyo warriors, his eye caught a fascinated raven-haired teen-aged girl, about his age, leaning up to the display of the beautiful Lady Murasaki Shikibo standing next to her famous and long poem, '_The Tales of Genji_'.

He quirked an eyebrow at how entranced she was as she read the passage of her. She was leaning up against the rail placed before the display case; her green school skirt was riding up her thighs as she leaned over. He smirked as he came to stand next to her, tilting his head to check out the view. He then looked back up to her innocent, cute face that had yet to become aware of his existence next to her. Becoming a bit irritated that she continued to remain oblivious to his presence. He rolled his eyes as he decided to make it known as he then said.

"Careful, you don't want to fall in there," he teased.

The girl blinked and snapped out of her trance of reading as she shook her head and tilted her head over to him. She had then become startled as she realized how close he was to her, that she seemed to have lost her balance on leaning the rail and started to fall back. She gasped, and with him so close and with quick reflexes, he quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body close to his body, saving her from a fall. Her arms seemed to instinctively wrap around his neck as she strained her eyes closed, her breathing quickening from that near-fall. He chuckled as he held her close to him and bent his head to nuzzle her dark silk hair, inhaling deeply of her passion fruit sweet scent.

"Told you…" he smirked into her hair.

The girl seemed to have been in a daze of their warm and comfortable embrace just like him, until his silky voice snapped her out of it and became aware of their closeness. She immediately blushed as she then untangled her arms that were still around his neck and pushed him arms distance away from her as she looked down at the side and away from his gaze. He allowed her to break their warm contact and dropped his arms to his side as he warmly watched her flushed face look to the ground. His lips tugged to a smile as she mumbled.

"Thanks…"

He watched the young man and lady experience their first meeting. It was that time he seemed to have fallen for the young woman as she had with him. From that encounter, he learned as they began to meet more and more at the museum, that she was fascinated with history and wanted to know all she can. It was because of this girl, he came to the museum lately day after day, until he pulled out the courage out him and asked her out on a date, which she happily obliged.

_Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just take myself back and_

The scenes of the museum seemed to swarm into a different proportion as their first date came into view. They had gone to China Town, for she wanted to watch the fireworks that the people lit for the tourists. They've spent the day having fun, watching the long decorative red and yellow dragon dance being carried by people underneath that were covered by long red drapes on each side. She seemed to clap along with the beat of the music they've played for the dragon as they shook it in front of the young children that were awing and laughing in cheer. He tilted his head as a little item caught his attention. He looked to the girl that was distracted at the moment and decided to buy the said item, secretly. He made sure she wasn't watching, before he sneaked away and purchased the item. He then hid the item as he came back to her and acted as if he was there the whole time.

Once the dragon act was over, the people crowded around as the loud bright works were ignited and flew into the sky. There were loud pops and crackles once they hit far up into the sky, shattered into showers of little sparks of colorful lights of red, yellow, blue, green, purple, orange, and more as they ascended into the sky and descended, then disappearing, only to be replaced by others. Even though the sky was dark with night, he looked down to her bright face that seemed to light up as she awed in amaze. His eyes softened and wrapped an arm around her as he pulled her close. She too, though unconsciously, wrapped her arm around him as well as she leaned her head against his chest and smiled.

It was later that night when he brought her home, did he surprise her with the purchased gift. Her face lightened in glee as she jumped and hugged the living days out of him. Over and over, she thanked him. He chuckled and placed her down as she gazed down at the small box. She hugged it to her chest and turned around to head back inside, took a step forward, only to trip over her legging. Her eyes grew wide as she was about to fall, when an arm outstretched once more, he twirled her around and pulled her close to his body to catch her once more. The only difference this time was that he pulled her too close and with his head bent down slightly, did their lips met.

Their first kiss….

Both their eyes widened as they looked up at each other's eyes in surprise. His body stiffened and was ready to pull back, feeling that this would make her uncomfortable, yet she thought differently.

She pushed forward and her eyes drifted to a close as she relished their first kiss. He felt her response and immediately relaxed as his eyes drift to a close as well and responded back into her. Their kiss lasted for a minute or two, before they parted for needed breath. He panted slowly as he opened his eyes to see the most amazing sight he ever saw. Her serene beautiful face was calm, yet a bit flushed from out of breath, and her eyes were still closed as she panted slightly with her puckered mouth slightly ajar. He smirked as he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss, closing her lips with a nip, before pulling away again.

"Goodnight." He leaned his forehead forward into hers.

"Night..."

It was that moment he fell in love with her.

_Don't stay_

He sighed as once again the swirling memories once again changed. But this time, they were small clips of how they became closer in love and became inseparable. He saw himself and her at their school carnival, how he struggled trying to win that stupid bunny for her. Even though seeing her eyes brighten and that smile made it worth while. He saw them in their senior prom dancing together lovingly to the slow music.

After that prom was their wild night of passionate sex. It was that night after their wild night; he had proclaimed his love to her. She was falling asleep, but she heard him. What he had told her…that she was his love, his sweetheart, his mind, body, and soul…his heart. He had then chosen that moment to reveal the golden studded necklace and placed it around her neck, with kanji letters craved into it, saying 'My Heart.' She had smiled and kissed him replying, 'I will always love you until the day I die and forever then.' When she had fallen asleep, she had missed his response, as he had then muttered, 'Should 'My Heart' die, so will I.' as he fell asleep as well, while keeping her close to him and to his heart.

_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like strangling you myself_

The scene changed which he had then saw the sadness in her eyes and the pain as he watched those slicing tear drops that were daggers to his heart, each one that shed from those beautiful irises. He promised and swore to her and himself, that he would write and talk to her all he could just so they could stay together. This seemed to lighten her a bit. But the four years were torture to his heart.

But each letter he wrote and her response to each other kept him going. Her words of encouragement and wisdom had brought him to extend and succeed his goals and make it to the top of his class. The sound of her voice, every time he talked to her while he could, brought him strength and determination that, despite the stress, he continued on and finally graduated. Because…in the end…he knew once this was all over, he would be brought back to his one true love.

Once they had both graduated, their families were together and could still see the love shown in both of their eyes since they met in that museum. His father had demanded that they make it official, followed by her parents, who had seconded that favor as well.

So it was decided.

He had planned out the whole evening from his dark silk suit he was going to wear, right down to the chocolate mousse cake he knew she loved with the words in mind of what he wanted it to say when she saw it, and the engagement band he wanted her to wear. The evening of their first date since college had turned to a success and she said yes. He was ecstatic and more delighted when she chose to move in with him.

After that, he didn't know what went wrong. To him…everything seemed perfect. He had the perfect price job, a nice living condo to return to, a soon-to-be wife that he loved with his every being…so what changed?

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief; I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone_

He recalled a few weeks from their anniversary of being together coming up. He was prepared to set a romantic setting for him and her to dine to celebrate, yet never got to it. As top CEO of his father's company, that his father had granted him full ownership to, the hours of straining and stress of the company to remain top and keep going got to him. His calm and sweet demeanor he used with his fiancé almost dropped his company's stock to the ground and out of business. He contacted his father and they immediately fixed this problem. His father had reprimanded him, telling him this business was a tough job and he needed to rule with a tight fist, not a happy-go-lucky manner while inviting his rival competitors for tea and cookies. With his head bowed in shame, he figured he needed to change for the survival of his company, so he did.

So, barking out and demanding with a hard face and cold demeanor, his company began and continued to rise. But little did he know, what went up, something must go down. And what went down was his bond with his love.

He had returned from work and his change of persona had started to rub off. He snapped at her with her clumsiness and demanded things. But when he saw her tears each time, he tried to say sorry. She, of course with her sweet heart, forgave him.

But each time he returned from work, slowly his old self began to wither away. Until he no longer cared if she cried, hardly noticed it if she did. He just ignored it and her, only demanded what he wanted. But when she ignored him and refused to hear his demands, he showed her who was alpha and in charge sexually and physically each and every night he returned. He had also learned from doing this, it helped him take out his anger and frustration. When he awoke he could see she had cried herself to sleep from the way she was exhausted, the way her eyes were red and puffy from her tears, and the way the dark outlines under her lovely eyes and the tear-stains on her red cheeks. He could feel the sorrow and regret, but he blocked it out.

And then when she defied him again that morning, screaming at him at how he criticized her cooking. His cold new self wouldn't give in and thank her for the delicious meal. His cold new self wouldn't give in and let her know that she was right. His new cold self wouldn't do anything but show his cruelty and how low she was to him like everyone else at work.

When he showed up at work, he realized how shrewd and harsh he been acting.

He ignored and cancelled all appointments today as he began to think over how he had been acting these past months. Of all the times he shouted at her…of all the times he ignored her…of all the times he made her cry. What used to be something he tried to prevent her from doing, became his weapon and daily thing into doing. He scowled darkly at his deeds and tried to drink it away. The guilt…the pain…the regret…

He took his brandy wine and poured into his goblet and downed the vile taste. He refilled the drink and drank until there was no more, before repeating. His eyes became dazed as her beautiful face that was happy came up into his mind before turning into a wreck who continued to cry. After all he did…he knew his fiancé would never love him like she used to after what he did to her. His heart began to ache…

Seemingly, from his drinking, he had got knocked out and woke up later that late afternoon. He snarled and got up.

He got out of his sanctuary and looked around until he saw a prey. His suddenly luscious secretary looked up to him and quirked an eyebrow at him, before he dragged her out of her seat and threw her into his office and shut the door behind him. Not thinking clearly, he raped his secretary and fucked her senseless for the good hours until late at night, calling out his fiancés' name every time he came, only with her in his mind, and not this worthless wench in front of him. When he was fully satisfied, he left the woman lying on the floor and fixed himself before returning home…still drunk and reeked of sex.

When he returned home, he saw her with those furious gorgeous eyes and determined posture as she sat. She looked like a dangerous heavenly being…

As he walked closer to the heavenly being, he threw out whatever that came out of his mouth without thinking. She defiantly snapped back. He scowled darkly as he gazed at her, and then turned away as she began questioning him. Asking him…pleading for the reasons for his actions…yet he stood, staggering with no answers. He didn't know… Then she asked him that one question, his mind screamed for him to answer. _Did he love her? …_ His reasoning side that loved her screamed to say yes. He opened his mouth to say the word, yet it wouldn't come out, so he closed his mouth. Then he heard her say the words. "I love you…" And that she never did stop. Even after what he did, she never stopped.

How could she still easily say it like it was the simplest thing to say after all he had done to her, and he couldn't? But what shook him was what she said next…those words after he heard her declaration of love. 'Can't work out…only one person loves in the relationship…over…' NO! He had to stop her! Show that he still loves her, even though he couldn't say it anymore. He had to at least show it to her! Prove it to her!

He slammed his lips over hers roughly and sloppy kissed her. She struggled against him. Why is she struggling against him? Didn't she just say she loved him? He then tried to make her feel the passion they've always had, as he placed his tongue through her tightly closed mouth, but had quickly retracted when she bit him. He snarled as he slapped her with his back hand, watching her fall back into the couch as he held his hand over his stinging tongue. He then continued on, ripping her shirt that kept him away from his delicious treats. He heard her whimpering no, but ignored it as he continued, believing that she really wanted this.

But when he was continuing up her chest, he stopped when he saw his necklace. He froze when he saw her wearing it….he had a chance. She was his heart. She had it after all these years. Then he saw what he was doing to her.

Hurting her.

The last thing he wanted. His mouth opened, prepared to apologize for all he was worth. That was…until he heard those three words he hoped never to hear come out those sweet lips of hers…but she did. '_I hate you…_'

His lustful state to make her feel his love, failed. That's where his hope faded. And his chance broke. He made her hate him.

He stopped his ministrations as his sober state came back to him. This wasn't how he was going to show his undying love to her. By raping her…

He had to leave, before he did more than have her hate him. He stood and walked to the door. Her words continued to repeat over and over in his head as he left the house once more and out of the house, and even now, in his dream state, it haunted him.

_Don't stay_

This isn't how it's supposed to end. They were supposed to end happily, get married, live long and happy lives for their love had lasted this long. He had to make it right. Stop this madness before it's too late, before he lost her.

His eyes snapped open, only to close it once more when morning light hit his eyes. He groaned and shook it away as he sat up. He looked forward and his heart leaped as he recognized the place.

This was the place he took her when he asked her to marry him. Instantly, he knew this was to be. His eyes narrowed as he started up his car. He reversed and headed back to his condo, determined to win back his love for his fiancé, even if it meant starting from scratch. Their love had lasted this long, so it was meant to be. And he was going to make sure it stayed like that.

Rushing home, he was so determined in winning her back that he didn't see the flash of raven hair pass by. Rushing, he didn't see anything but their home they shared these past months and his eyes shined as knew that where lay inside that house, was the woman he loves. He was determined to apologize for hours until she forgave him and gave him a second chance. And if got that second chance, he planned to spoil her rotten with endless gifts that declared his love until he won her trust once more. And once he had that trust, he planned to wed her as soon as possible, never to make that mistake again even if it killed him or ran his company to the ground.

With this plan in mind, he parked his car and closed the door behind him. He practically ran to the door and pulled out his keys. His hands were shaking for he was nervous and wanted to make this better as soon as possible. He wanted to hold his love, his heart. Hold her forever and never let go. He tried the key inside the hole and swore under his throat for its disobedience until it went in and he twisted the lock open and twisted the knob with his self beaming radiant and pushed open screaming,

"Kagome!"

_Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities_

What was once inseparable became separable, and it hurt her. She truly believed he was the one for her, ever since they met. He was her love, her sweetheart, her mind, body, and soul; her heart…but it was too good to be true. She'll admit it seemed like a good fairy tale with him being her knight and shining armor, especially since they lasted through not seeing each other for four years, while others would've failed. She sighed as she weakly smiled at her best-friend at her side, who was bad mouthing her fiancé. She proclaimed that she would keep her safe and keep her away from that jerk. She would find her a place far from here and make sure he couldn't find her. The brunette turned to the young woman and grinned before turning back to the road.

She sighed once more as she turned her head back to the window and watched the landmarks and cars pass by. Her eyes widened when a zooming car passed by them. She could've sworn she saw silver hair.

She shook her head and looked forward. She had to get him out of her head and move on.

Her eyes drew down to crescent moon lids. And yet, it was hard to do that considering he was her first everything. So that was going to make it more difficult. She bit her lip and felt the tears coming, but she tried to swallow it. Looks like they weren't meant to be…he wasn't her true love…

Another of her firsts… heart-break…

_What you were changing me into  
Just take myself back and_

He was panting as he scanned the room, looking and listening for her. As he scanned the room, he furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed something different…something…missing.

Closing the door behind him, he called out her name as he went through the rooms. He looked through the stuff and just saw his stuff, but where were her--his eyes widened as realization finally occurred to him. He turned quickly out of the living room and ran up to their bedroom, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true. Hoping, that she just took her stuff down and was just sleeping that's why she didn't respond. It was early after all… _Please…please…be here…_He ran down the hall._ I swear…I'll be a better fiancé…just…please _He neared their door and twisted the knob -_don't leave-_ He pushed the door open to see-.

"Me…"

Empty.

_Don't stay_

Her best-friend continued to talk on the phone as she made living condition plans with her friend that lived in America. She sat back with her eyes closed as she exhaled. It was definitely going to be different now.

She bit her lip.

Things were moving too quick for her to absorb. It was just hours ago she and her fiancé had argued. Maybe she should give him another chance…it was probably just stress or something…it couldn't end like this…she had to give him another chance. She opened her eyes and she looked up at her best-friend, who was still on the phone. She then mumbled to her.

"Take me back."

Her friend heard something come out of her mouth, so she told her friend she was talking to, to hold on.

"Sorry, you said something?"

"Take me back…"

"Huh? Back where?"

"He needs me…"

Her friend's eyes widened as she figured what she meant, "Are you crazy? That idiot nearly raped you! Why Kagome!? All he did was treat you like shit! And you're willing to give him another chance!"

"He didn't mean it…"

"He cheated on you," she hissed.

"He was drunk."

"And he could've done something worst!" she insisted trying to talk her out of it.

"But he didn't…"

"But what if it's worst next time…then what? Forgive him?!" her eyes narrowed at the young woman, who was looking down to her folded hands on her lap, "Besides, he didn't even answer your question! How do you know he feels the same?"

"Even then…I-I…still love him, Sango."

The said girl was taken back, and was silent for a moment when she then realized her other friend was still on the phone on hold.

"Ayame, I'll call you back later. Bye," She then hanged up and stared incredulously at her best friend. "I know it hurts Kag…but you need to let go…this has been going on far too long. You have given him too many chances and he's abusing it! He doesn't deserve you or your love! I know he was a good guy before, but look what he's changed into!" she exclaimed, "The bastard isn't hurting you physically…but he is emotionally and mentally…just look at you, when was the last time you ate?" she rebuked back with concern hinted.

"Bu-"

"No buts…Now, Ayame agreed to the living arrangements and is expecting you when your plane arrives there. Your plane should be arriving in a few hours." She gazed at her friend and sighed as she then leaned and hugged her, "Please Kagome…I don't want you hurt anymore."

Kagome's forehead leaned on her shoulder as her body began to shake. She wrapped her arms around her best friend as she cried once more. Sango wrapped her arms tightly around the broken woman and cooed softly as she tried to sooth her.

"It hurt so much…"

"Shh…it's going to be okay…I swear it," Her eyes were hard as she rubbed her back.

_  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities_

He dropped to his knees as he stared at the almost bare room, save for his belongs. This can't be. They were supposed to be. He looked around, hoping she left something so she could come back and retrieve it, but he could find none. Except that box…

He stood up and headed toward their bed. He sat down and took the box into his lap. He ran his hand over the lid as the memories came swarming back along with thoughts of her. She kept it…after all these years…she kept the box. His eyes softened as he remembered her happy face when she saw her first gift from him. He lightly laughed as he then untied the string. Pulling back the lid, he peered inside his eyes widened in amaze of the things she kept over these years that he couldn't. He reached in and looked through the photos she kept inside and smiled as they gave him flashbacks of those moments. Some of the pictures he had to laugh as the memory served him good times. He couldn't help but reminisce.

Once he went through the pictures, he placed them aside and picked up the small bunny he won for her. He squeezed it and sighed as he placed it on his lap. Picking up the laminated papers, he furrowed his silver eyebrows as he read through them. His heart sped up as he realized these were their letters they sent to each other within those four years they couldn't see each other. He scanned the papers and his gaze hardened as he began to regret his actions at her.

How could they be so deeply in love within those years and keep it together even though they couldn't see each other, yet now that they could, they were falling apart?

Once he finished reading the letters he felt like a part of his heart had been taken right out of him. And she was that part.

If he didn't act like he did…she probably would still be here in love with him and they most likely would be making love…but he did…and she isn't here to love him or make love with him. He felt something pricking at his eyes but he quickly blinked it away as he hissed. Why did she leave these here!? Did she want to forget him? After everything they had been through! He snarled as he angrily swatted at the items on the bed and the items flew, scattering on the floor around the bed. He breathed heavily as he closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

When his breath evened out he looked around the bed and saw the mess he created. He sighed as he got up from the bed and collected it together, before placing them back on the bed. Just as he was putting the items back inside the box, his eye caught another piece of paper. His eyebrow rose, not noticing it before.

He stopped what he was doing and picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. He blinked as he stared at the numbers…to a certain phone…His heart that had calmed down, began to beat faster. Was this the number that could lead him to his fiancé? …His eyes glanced over to the phone to the side. If it is…what should he say? …How could he say to make her come back? Would she come back? Would she answer? She wouldn't have left it if she didn't want him to call… but…

He sat back on the bed and just stared at the piece of paper. _Kagome…_

_Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just take myself back and_

She sighed as she sat down with her with her handbag waiting for her plane to arrive. Her luggage was with the other people's luggage in the cargo, so all that is left to do is, wait for boarding. Her gaze was down to her hands that tightened around the handbag. She bit her lip as she opened the bag and pulled out the only picture she dared take of her and him. Her eyes roamed every aspect of him, as if trying to remember how he looked. She then heavily sighed as she bent her head and sniffled as she wished it didn't have to come to this.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Sango weakly smiling at her. She tried to smile back, but she was feeling pained so much, that it came out all loopy like, half smile and half frown. She then looked away and back down to the picture.

Sango followed her gaze and she sighed as she blew at her strand of hair that fell in front of her face. She then looked back down and simply gave her a hearty tight grip on the shoulder before releasing her and saying.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast for us."

Kagome didn't reply as she just traced the outline of the man in the picture. Sango turned and looked over her shoulder and deeply exhaled as she turned away and went to buy some breakfast.

_  
Don't stay_

He continued to stare at the piece of paper with the written numbers on it. He gripped the wireless phone in the palm of his hand harder. Time ticked as his golden irises burned holes into the only chance of getting his one love back. But hesitation and doubt battled against temptation and reason. He wanted her back, he wanted another chance, and he wanted her. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought of his needs than hers. And his needs were partly the reason she left. He groaned as he dropped the phone on his lap and ran his hands into his silky locks as he leaned his head up and closed his eyes to the ceiling. He needed to think quickly before he lost her.

And little did he know...before time runs out…

_  
I don't need you anymore, don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away_

Sango sighed as she waited for their order as she sipped her decaf coffee. She turned to glance back at her falling apart best friend, and felt hurt she was feeling this way. Kagome was too good to be treated like that. She only wished she had told her sooner about him, so she could take her far away before it broke her for good. But she didn't. And now she was paying the price and on the verge of loosing it all. Her heart, her sanity, her soul…

Her eyes glowered in fury for the man that did this to her. And to think, she was going to let that horrid man wed her. Thank god, he shown his true colors before it was too late and she was bounded to him.

Sango's grip on her Starbuck's coffee cup tightened as she wished that man was here right now, so she could give him a few colorful words in return.

The young man at the cashier handed Sango her purchase as she went into her bag to retrieve her wallet, until her cell phone sudden went off.

Speak of the devil…

_  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away_

His mind began to soar as he thought about his life when he met Kagome. How she changed him in so many ways. To be happy and carefree, to smile and have no worries about anything, to love…And to think…if all that disappeared.

His heart panged as his eyes snapped open.

It was then he realized what his fiancé, truly met to him.

He didn't want her for all those things she did….

But the fact, he needed her for all those things…and more.

He unclenched his hand and started pressing numbers into the phone as he was determined to get what he wanted-no…needed in his life.

_  
With no apologies_

She gazed in pure anger at who dared to call her cell. She was literally shaking as she slammed the bill into the counter, frightening the young man as he took the bill and rushed away from the furious customer as she snatched her purchases and accepted the call.

"You're dead."

_  
Don't stay_

He was relieved that the phone was picked up. But his spark of hope of talking and persuading Kagome to come back was then destroyed when he was greeted with a death threat, and not by Kagome, by the sound of the deeper feminine voice.

He stared at the phone and wondered if he had dialed the right number, but when the receiver on the other end continued on, that confirmed he had gotten the right number.

"What do you want? To crush whatever is left of her!? We'll guess what? I'm not letting you do that to my best friend you son of a bitch, you mother-fucking, bastard! She might have let you do that shit for the past couple of months, but not _any_more! I don't know how you got my number…but, if you _dare_ call me one more! I swear to any gods out there, I _will _kill you!"

Just before Sango was about to click off her cell phone and followed by block the number, he quickly replied.

"Wait."

For some reason, that one word paused her from doing what she intended. She was half way to Kagome, who continued to stare at the picture. She didn't know what stopped her, but she believed it was because of the sound of desperation in his voice that did it.

It was quiet on her end, but the line didn't go dead, so he had taken this opportunity to speak. By the sound of her protectiveness and loyalty to Kagome, the foul-mouth of hers that put his half-brother to shame, and the fact she mentioned Kagome is her best friend, he assumed it was Sango.

"I want to apologize to her."

He heard a loud scoff, followed by a mutter that sounded like, 'Like hell I'll let you do that.'

He sighed as he held the phone to his ear, which he had kept earlier at an arms distance during her loud rant, as he took his free hand and ran it through his hair in aggravation. This woman was the only thing, keeping him from speaking to her.

"Please…let me speak to her…I beg you."

There was silence once more, though he could here the muffle noise of people chattering. A minute passed and he wondered if she was still there, until she said.

"No…you've done enough. You've hurt her too much."

"Please… I've seen the error of my mistakes!"

"You've seen it too late, if you truly were sorry you would leave her alone and-"

The thought of leaving her alone for good when he didn't get to have his say before she did, caused him to loose his patience for this woman and explode.

"God dammit woman! I'll never leave her! She means too much to do that…I love Kagome!"

Sango froze as soon as she reached Kagome. His words echoed loudly. Not enough for Kagome to hear or any one else near to hear, but loud enough for her. She was dead silent this time as she watched Kagome's bangs hide her face from her and anyone else in the world. Her fingers gripped the picture tightly as clear liquid began to soak the image.

"_Even then…I-I…still love him." …" I love Kagome!" _

Her eyes began to water as well as her tight grip on her phone began to loosen. She then heard a ripping sound before the announcement of Kagome's flight announced.

"I'm sorry…"

_  
Forget our memories  
forget our possibilities_

The phone went dead after those two words. But before it went dead, he had heard what familiarly sounded like announcements done in an airport. His eyes burned with determination as he threw down the phone onto the bed and left the condo with only his keys to his car.

_  
What you were changing me into  
Just take myself back and_

Kagome smiled weakly to Sango as she looked up to see her offering her breakfast as if a peace offering. Her few unshed tears lingered in her eyes as she sniffled, getting up and hugged her best friend as if she was the only thing keeping her up.

"I…I…"

"Shh…that's your flight…I'll visit as soon as I can. Be safe and stay strong." Sango whispered to her as she ran her hand through the young one's hair as if trying to comfort her in a motherly way from things scary like the dark or a thunderstorm.

"Thanks Sango…" she sniffed as she pulled back. "I'll miss you."

Sango smiled as she pushed the bag to her and turned away, so she didn't show her best friend her tears. Kagome giggled softly as she cradled the bag in arms and took her handbag before turning away.

Sango turned back her head as she watched her friend wait in line with her ticket in hand.

_  
Don't stay_

He ran nearly over three old crossing ladies, a group of boy scouts, and 20 red lights before he reached the airport and parked his car. He rushed out of the car and headed inside, looking around for his love.

He ran and looked at the departing flights.

He scowled when he saw 4 flights marked red for departure. He snarled as he used his speed and nose for her scent. There were too many scents and people to find a clear trail of hers. So, he quickly went for the closest flights before checking the last two.

He sniffed as he reached the first stop and growled when her scent was no where near. Quickly maneuvering, he reached the next stop and again was a failure. He snarled as he turned around and went to the other side of the airport. He looked down to his watch and saw he was loosing time. He needed to tell her before it was too late.

He reached the third stop and could smell her faint scent close. His eyes narrowed as he looked up to see the last flight was to America. He snarled as he hurried to the last departure before she was gone for good.

_  
Forget our memories  
forget our possibilities_

She watched her best friend hand the young stewardess her ticket before she turned to her and waved goodbye before turning and walking into the gateway. The young woman then started to close the doors, signaling that the gateway was closed and the flight was to depart now.

Her hair stood on end, when she felt a prickle of energy. She looked around and saw a blur rushing toward and passed her as the woman closed the last door, closing off his way to Kagome.

The woman pushed him back and shook her head as she said.

"I'm sorry sir, this flight is departing now and you need a ticket."

"Out of my way wench, my fiancé is on that flight and I need to stop her!"

"Sir…sir! Don't make me get security-SIR! SECURITY!"

Two muscular men in uniform came and restrained him back as he began to struggle.

"Get the hell off! I. Need. To. Tell. Kagome. I. Love. HER!"

People around near-by watched as the young man struggled angrily against the four men added, since the stewardess called for back-up. He snarled as something hot and liquid started falling from his eyes as he watched the plane begin its run down the run away-moving farther and farther away from him. His heart broke as well as his hope as he watched the plane pulled up and grow smaller and smaller each passing second into that blue clear sky.

He then stopped struggling as he fell to his knees, watching still out the clear window to the disappeared plane, where his one and only love sat. The security officers released him slowly when they saw he wasn't going to be any more trouble.

Slowly, the officers and the people separated one by one, until only he and she remained at the gate. She pitied him as he continued to kneel, motionless and speechless, not caring if anyone was watching him cry. She closed her eyes as a tear drop slipped from her eyes as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry."

And she too then left, leaving the young broken hearted man crying for his gone love.

_  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just take myself back and_

Time passed and he waited and waited for her to return. Believing this was all a dream. A really, really, bad dream. When really, Kagome was just out getting groceries or visiting her family and was coming back to him, into his arms, where she belonged. He sat home, on the couch, watching the door for her to come back. He didn't dare get up to leave unless to use the bathroom or go get something to eat or drink. Otherwise, he sat in that spot incase she needed to get inside. She had left her key here.

_  
Don't stay_

He stared in shocked belief that he had received a letter from her, even after all this time. After all this time, when he tried locating and finding her, only to see she was placed under another person's name, so he didn't know where to find her. And her friends have been informed of his doings, so they wouldn't spill a word to him of her whereabouts.

He continued to stare at the letter as red crimson liquid dripped from him as he read the letter.

He knew it was from her. It smelled like her. The beautiful handwriting was unmistakably hers. He knew it was from her, from the moment he laid eyes on the address to him.

His breathing became more shallow and slower as his head began to bob up and down, and his eyesight was becoming blurry with each word he read.

Until, he weakly sighed as he fell over and just laid there as he clutched the red blotted and stained letter and envelope close to his heart and just laid there thinking over her words she had written to him, and the words he didn't get to tell her. His lips mouthed and muttered his last words before his body and breathing had then stopped moving. A torn picture of a young woman smiling and a golden heart with encrypted kanji had then fallen out of the envelope and began to be soaked in crimson liquid.

_  
Don't stay_

To my love:

All these years we've been together and I still can't stop thinking about you. Of all the fights, of all the words said as we argue- I just can't stop loving you-- My heart, my love, my body, mind, and soul.

Even if you don't feel the same as you used to, I still do. I've always have since we first met in that museum. I didn't mean those words I said when you left. I just hope you'll forgive me as you live on.

When you read this, I will no longer be in this world. Believe it or not, not being with you has been more painful than the fights we've had. So my love, I can't guarantee any meetings into the future, unless it's our reincarnates meeting once more in that faithful museum.

So I leave you with my lasting words. Be happy my sweet love. I have loved no other. But hopefully, you have or will. I love you Tashio, Sesshomaru. As I have said before and will never doubt or deny, _I will always love you until the day I die and forever then._

Higurashi, Kagome

'_Should 'My Heart' die so will I.'_

_Don't stay_

A/N: Alright. I revised this because I was re-reading my work and was shocked of many grammar errors and spelling I made. Heh. I've received reviews being slightly confused of the ending. And I apologize. Just to clear it up in case this new revision didn't clarify it—Kagome kills herself, followed by Sesshomaru. Hope this helps. As always, I hate my angst stories. xP


End file.
